


Pray to the stars

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, evil!ridge, implied violence sort of?, spaceman!xephos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge doesn't handle rejection well. (Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ridge isn’t very nice to Xephos. Not sure where this came from, it’s certainly not connected to any Yogverse I have in my mind. (Or to the real world, for that matter. DEFINITELY not the real world.) Just a dark little ficlet that appeared at three in the morning.
> 
> I guess I just like to torture them sometimes. Sorry. 
> 
> Oh, the quote at the beginning is from Coldplay's Us Against The World. (Slightly ironic, hm.)

_the devil as he's talking with those angel’s eyes_

Xephos remembered so many nights spent looking at the night sky and feeling a sense of familiarity, a soft tug at his heart that always made him weep a little inside. The vastness spoke to him more than any other place ever had, but he had long since come to peace with the fact that he had to make do with what he had found here. And what he had found, was the world. To him, anyway. He had made it his world.

Still, the sight of the stars had chilled him to the core every time he looked up, not out of fear but out of an endless longing he couldn’t put to words. The ghost of a life he had once led. But he had never looked up in anger, wishing that the sky would disappear because its existence alone seemed to taunt him.

He realized he was frightfully close to doing just that at the moment, though.

A movement in the dark woke him from his reveries and he winced as he tried to look behind him, his shoulders screaming in pain from being in such an uncomfortable position for too long. The ache in his muscles had slowly become almost unbearable, but there was no way to shift into a more comfortable position. He had long since lost his jacket, Notch knew where it had disappeared to, so the rough bark of the tree scratched the skin on his back and he bit his lip as he tried to flex the muscles in his arms and hands. Unsurprisingly, his bruised wrists met the same unmoving restraints as moments ago. He clenched his jaw and tried to move despite the pain, in an attempt to turn away from the dark shape now standing eerily close to him, breathing in his ear.

“Enjoying the sight?” the man spoke, and Xephos cursed under his breath. The tall figure made a soft disapproving noise and grabbed Xephos’ dark hair roughly, jerking his head back so that he had nowhere else to look but up. “Don’t look away. I said, are you enjoying the sight?”

He knew that shutting his eyes to hide from the world would only earn him more abuse, so Xephos blinked away fresh tears, barely noticing them anymore, and stared at the vast, dark expanse above him with an icy feeling in his heart. He was not going to break down, he wouldn’t give Ridge the pleasure of knowing he had won. There had been a time and a place when he would have given him everything, but not anymore.

Ridge laughed softly. “Stubborn spaceman. Righteous, arrogant Xephos, always thinks he’s better than the rest of us because he’s from _space_. Hasn’t earned you much good though, has it? Look at yourself now,” Ridge chided, and let go of Xephos’ hair.

As he stepped in front of him, Xephos saw the dark glint in Ridge’s eyes as he smiled that wicked smile he had once trusted. The moon was full tonight, so he could just about make out Ridge’s face – another reason to curse the sky, _his_ sky. With a deceitful grin, Ridge whispered softly: “You need to be taught a lesson.”

The ominous words hung in the air between them and fear closed around Xephos’ heart like a vice. He felt a familiar warm hand touch his arm, travelling from his wrist all the way to his shoulders and his neck. There, it came to a slow stop and Xephos felt the tension, felt the way Ridge was holding himself back. He shivered and tried very desperately not to scream, although the urge was almost overwhelming. Ridge’s presence was devastating at the best of times, a force of nature who made the air around him shimmer as if he himself was a trick of the light. And when they had been together, it had seemed as if the world fell apart when they touched and that it hadn’t mattered, as long as could touch eachother.

Now, the tender look in his eyes replaced by something much colder and his intentions anything but loving, those memories were nothing more than that – memories, fading more and more with every passing second. He knew Ridge’s dark side, had known it all too well ever since the beginning – the hungry look in his eyes when he toyed with people, even with Xephos when the mood had struck him; the way his mood would shift so quickly that you never saw it coming. He had always been unpredictable, a frustrated demigod that always needed more. But he used to feel so right, so great. For a while they had had it all. Xephos swallowed a sob and stared up, at the stars that mocked him now. It was over. He was over, and it didn’t really matter.

“Pondering your existence?” Ridge whispered softly, his voice deceptively soft and calm. “Always the philosopher. Care to share?”

“What do you want, Ridge?” Xephos replied, trying not to let the hurt show in his voice. “What do you want to hear? That you’ve won?”

“No!” Before Xephos could register the movement Ridge was in his face and grabbed his chin painfully, forcing him to look the demigod in the eyes. “I don’t…” He frowned, a strange sight on a face that was normally either as calm as a waveless see or lit up from the inside by a manic energy. “I could never have you.”

“What?” Xephos managed through clenched teeth. He was tired of riddles, tired of being played with.

“I could never have you.” Ridge looked at him intently, as if looking for something. “You said you were mine, but I’ve seen you staring at the sky at night. If you could, you would have left me.”

Abruptly, he stood up, his flamboyant coat rustling around him, and shook his head. “You would have left me. But I won’t let that happen.”

Xephos held his breath as the other man reached in one of his pockets. When he saw the light of the moon reflected in the blade, he closed his eyes and sent one last prayer to the stars.

 

 


End file.
